Daylight Robbery
by PointandClicker
Summary: As years have past Bella has been left to grow up on her own. Survival is all she knows...that and how to hold rich people up at gunpoint in order to make next months rent. One slight change in her regular plans leads her world upside down (literally) when she has to face unfathomable new discoveries from the two creatures she hates the most. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

To say I'm a terrible person would be a stretch. I mean, not a far stretch... but a stretch.

I lie, I steal, I rob, I purposely inflict terror into people so you know...overall a crappy human.

But over the years I've convinced myself that people do far worse daily. And that they won't miss it, a few golds gone from their pocket won't even make a dent in their savings. The rich were always selfish and hoarded their wealth, not even aware of the struggle of the others in their kingdom. You could argue it was "dishonourable justice", I always remember when Mama would tell stories of Robin Hood; a brave knight that would take from the rich to give to the poor. Which is what I'm doing... Just in a slightly different way... Without the tights... And slightly less green.

I never take more than I need. I know what I'm doing is wrong so that has to count for something right? I guess that doesn't stop the sickening guilt I always feel. I always tell myself that this will be the last one. That this will never have to happen again, that I'll be able to get a job in an inn or work in a field somewhere…something… anything but this. I would save up some money and give it to an orphanage or something to balance out all the bad karma I was building up.

But here I am again doing what comes so naturally to me, I can't help but feel dirty, like I'm scum.

In the distance I can faintly make out the rattling of a carriage matched with the clopping of a horse's iron hooves beating the dry dirt ground like a drum. The sound was faint and soft due to the distance but summer made things easier, the soil was dryer and didn't cushion the sounds like damp soil did. The sounds were clearer - crisper. Making it easier for me to work out the distance and speed of their approach.

So that leads me to here. As to why I'm perched on a thick oak branch easily 40 feet off the ground far away from any prying eyes. The wind kisses my face, being this far up off the ground was always oddly calming - the height being relaxing rather than terrifying. It was like I could detach from the real world. Escaping what was my reality. In this moment, it was just me, the birds, and mighty mother-nature. Inhaling the smell of the oak bark that surrounded me, I closed my eyes as I just enjoyed the here and now, the calm company that only nature can provide.

However, I was consciously aware of the ever-increasing sounds approaching me. The volume of its approach increasing with the decline of distance. The rhythm of the horse's hooves synced with the beat of my heart.

This was the moment when the adrenaline was released into my bloodstream. I could feel the pressure of my chest tighten, my heart rate started to increase and my limbs begin to shake. For this job (and any in particular) to be successful I had to calm my body down. Scrunching my eyes tighter together, I focused on my breathing and reminded myself that my body is having a normal physical reaction to what I was about to do. Accepting this rather than fighting it allowed for me to gain control of my own limbs again.

Snapping my eyes open, I swallowed down one last breath before I did it.

I jumped

It was probably less than 5 seconds but it always feels so much longer when you're airborne. The fabric of my long cloak floated out around me as I fell.

Right now, landing from the height that I did should have crushed my ankles, my shins, my knees. I should have fallen ass over tits. But it didn't, I landed perfectly on the balls of my feet with my left leg slightly behind the other for a balanced landing. The thud of my feet hitting the earth declares my arrival. Although I feel the pressure on my bones in protest it's not painful, merely a reminder of what incredible feats I just achieved. Years of practice and training as well as pure curiosity has tested what I was capable of. I never managed to hurt myself more than a sprained ankle here or there but it was all trial and error. It was vital that I was good at what I was doing right now if I wanted to survive. I adjusted the hood of my cloak over my face.

The Coachman, now only several meters from me, eye's bulged wide in shock from my unexpected presence. He yanked on the reneges of the horse, whom expectantly loudly protested but complied with the sudden halt. The carriage audibly jostled as it also stopped. The beast in front of me was no common plough horse fit for the fields, no this beauty was a rich man's wealthy cart horse, bred to have the shiniest coat as well as a strong build. It was both a commodity and a tool. The horse was an extremely promising sign it meant that he was probably owned by a very wealthy Lord in that carriage.

 _It was now or never_

Keeping my head held high, "Your money or your life?" I called confidently pulling out my pistol - no longer concealed under the fabric of my cloak. I held it out at arm's length while aiming at his skull.

He didn't reply, I presume still in shock at my sudden appearance, it's not like it's everyday a girl falls from the sky with a pistol pointed at your head. Though, from his perspective my voice and height would be the only thing giving away my gender right now. My face was concealed by the shadows of my hood and my body was shielded by the oversized coat I wore. I think we can all agree that keeping one's identity a secret is the very basic first rule of being a criminal.

"I said, your money or your life" this time clocking the flintlock pistol. "I don't have all day"

His adam's-apple bobbed under the ruffles of his white shirt as he swallowed. He continued his silence. Our eyes danced with each other. His aged with deep wrinkles which also decorated the rest of his face. We were both mentally playing chicken with each other, who would look away first.

Except, something clicked in the back of my mind.

I may have had my heart beat in control previously, but now I felt it begin to speed up once more as I examined his features. He wasn't scared. He _should_ be scared. Nor was he in shock or surprise. After all, for all he knew there was a loaded pistol pointed at his head, instead he seemed irritated by the inconvenience. _Why wasn't he scared or shocked or something!_ Well this wasn't part of the plan. This had never happened before and there had been many befores. I berated myself not to panic and to think of the possible reasons for his irrational behaviour.

My eyes snapped to his waist searching for a holster of any kind. Maybe he had a pistol...a real pistol, maybe that's why he wasn't afraid, he was protected. _Maybe I should have thought about that small detail of someone I'm trying to rob is as equally prepared._ It wasn't that I hadn't thought of this, just there was no need for humans to carry pistols especially with the gunpowder shortages. Official carriages were always escorted by guards.

But then again, there had been recent news spread to both kingdoms of a possible gang of highwaymen operating on the popular roads of No Man's Land. This was due to the robberies of lord's and lady's carts vastly increasing in frequency in such a short period of time. The situation had escalated dramatically with Lord Santiago being shot last fortnight. It was reported that it was a robbery gone wrong, where Santiago reportedly tried to approach the highwaymen to reason with them and was shot when he moved too suddenly. The highwaymen were cowards that got too cocky and now have a bounty on their heads.

Their confidence would get them killed…or would get me killed too now if that coachman has a pistol.

I had nothing to do with this. But unfortunately for me being someone doing something very similar to those highwaymen doesn't exactly paint me in the best picture right now.

I do not enjoy what I do, why would I, who can be proud of being a low life criminal. However, I do have a conscious, I don't carry a real pistol but instead an old broken thing that can't even shoot anymore, it can't even hold a bullet - the bullet chamber had long rusted away. It acts only as a prop in my performance. Mama gave it to me when I was nine as a precaution, she thought that the sight of it was enough of a threat. Because honestly if you saw a pistol pointing at you would you wait around to find out if it could shoot too?

I'm not completely innocent, I do carry some form of a weapon, but only to be used in a life or death situation or to hunt down my next dinner, I can't afford to buy my food so I have to go get it myself. It sits on my back with the string digging into my breasts hugging my body in a comforting way, with my quiver also sitting on my back only carrying a few arrows with me at a time. I call my bow Bonnie after the miserable old cook in the Crown and Rose Inn.

The coachman coughs drawing my focus back to him when innocently a voice calls out from the carriage's open window.

"What seems to be the issue Phillip?" A bell like voice danced through the air like a butterfly.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck-a-dee-fuck._

I could hear my heart in my throat. I think my lungs just collapsed in on themselves. Panic constricted my body in a consuming manner.

 _Well I'm fucked._

This coachman did not have a pistol on him. He was protected by something much deadlier.

Only one kind of person could have such an angelic voice.

Only one type of _thing_ would have such a perfect voice.

Vampire

Typically, I like to stay as far away as possible from anything _non-human_. You know...Because I don't particularly feel like dying anytime soon.

I've never been this close to a vampire before, only stolen glances of their hollow ruby eyes as they pass by. In all my life I've never had the misfortune of having to cross paths with them, I kept to my own turf far away from any of them. But I've heard the countless murderous tales of them but never this.

I hated Vampires like I hated most of the non-humans, they would murder, rape and abuse humans because of their own god thought superiority but I hated vamps second to Shifters due to my own personal vendetta. But right now, less than 15 meters from me stood the living dead itself.

All because I didn't follow my original plan. I'm good at what I do, either I'm good at what I do or I go hungry and starve to death. Survival of the fittest and shit. Part of that survival is planning. Everything happens with the planning...and as you can now see my _lack of_ fucks it all up. I was desperate and you make stupid moves when you're desperate. My regular plan was simple climb a tall leafy tree, jump down, point my gun, get the goods then leave. My normal scouting grounds being the Middle Roads were out if the picture while the Shifters swept the area for any criminal activity due to the highwaymen's recent antics. The Middle Roads were perfect - they weren't guarded nor were they too busy to draw suspicion.

The Shifters presence meant that it was a no go to hunt there, if I was arrested I **would** be dead.

But with only tomorrow left for me to collect rent I was screwed or I'd be homeless, I already owed a month's rent. Newton told me I was on my last warning, the only reason I was still there was because his son kept trying to get in my pants. I only did the things I had to absolutely had to, and like hell was I going to sleep with Mike Newton as rent I'd rather die. I didn't particularly enjoy holding the rich hostage as some had wives and children, and my stomach would twist whenever I heard them in the coach. But I needed money and I needed it fast, I only robbed from the carts I knew could afford it not from anyone that would actually need it. This was the only thing I was good at. Being a criminal, I guess I was just suicidal. All this meant that I had to scavenge a few miles east of my normal grounds, away from the Shifter guards. East No Man's Land had busier roads and no shifters, so it looked promising.

No man's land as it was called was owned neither by the fleabags nor the blood suckers. It was mainly used by us good old humans, for travel and transport. I was one of the few that lived in a house out here, believing that we could protect ourselves.

The East kingdom was owned by Shifters whom offered protection at a reasonable price. They offered this protection for all humans in their kingdom from the threats of Vampires and others alike, although the vamps had become a more peaceful race since the treaty, but that peace did not extend to the nomads who did not follow the laws of any kingdom.

And the cost for this protection? That you abide by their laws which was simple (for most), if you broke said laws and were found guilty by trail of the council, you would be sentenced to do a community service or to be a _donation_. Those who broke the law where basically punished as food for the vamps in the smaller sister kingdom in the west. The peace treaty had been formed from centuries of bloodshed and war when the kings grew sick of their kingdoms being destroyed as a result of the wars and so agreed on a peace treaty. In return for the criminal-walking-blood-sacks from the Shifters, the vampires offered peace, security and crops for the Shifters as their soil was much richer. The vamps offered work and provided the Shifters with the majority of their crop yield as well as important resources such as iron and gold. Humans may live and work in the vamps territory, form families - live their lives in the kingdom but were protected by the Shifters, no human was to be killed by a vamp in the kingdom or else the Shifters were in their rights to declare a breach of the treaty. Making it simple the Shifters gave vamps the bad guys as food and the vamps gave the Shifters important resources in return.

So now you can see why I, a perfectly _non- law-abiding_ citizen, would like to avoid both at all costs possible.

The coach didn't rattle. It didn't shake. It didn't make a noise, as a body half emerged from the cabin of the coach. Of course it didn't, they moved like ghosts. From the figure emerging I could tell it was female, she from how much I could see, was covered and the most expensive of materials. Blue dyed silks wrapped around her small frame modestly hugged her. Even her neck was dripping in a wealth of jewels. That thing alone could put a roof over my head for at least two winters. It was all so sickening. She stuck her head around the corner of the coach door allowing me a full view of her face when I saw the strangest thing.

 **Amber**. That's all I could focus on as we make eye contact. Her perfect porcelain complexion paired with her pixie like facial structure creates the most alluring of predators. Amber. Why were her eyes amber? It made no sense. Ruby they were supposed to be ruby. All vamps had ruby eyes, I kept repeating to mentally basically convincing myself I wasn't starting to see things. I really didn't need another thing to add to the list of reasons why I'm fucked.

My gut was telling me to run. But it's not like I can exactly slowly creep away going 'excuse me miss I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a leech, I wouldn't have held up your coach at gunpoint my bad'. I really have truly fucked up. The joy of no man's land is that Shifters protection doesn't apply (thus the name). I'm on my own here…like always.

And now, I've basically just thrown a travel snack into her lap. Which to be fair, would be fully justifiable from her perspective...I am holding her up at gun-point trying to take her stuff.

Her eyes suddenly appeared to glaze for less than a second before frowning, if I blinked I would have missed it. She was tiny. But underestimating a vampire purely on size, is like presuming the stove is out then sticking your hand into it. She looked at me penetratingly. Sighing before giving me a once over, she did the last thing I think I could have ever expected her to do. Reaching behind her she unhooked the deeply embellished necklace that coated her slim neck, and threw it at me.

On reflex, I caught it.

"Leave" she stated.

I can honestly say I was just standing there in a complete state if _what the actual fuck_. I must have had my neck snapped as her travel snack and now I'm just imagining this all.

The necklace laid dumbly in my hand like a lead weight.

" _Leave_ " she repeated but this time it was commanding and darker. It woke me up, I didn't want to stick around for any longer. Giving one last glance over my shoulder as I turned to run back into the shadows of the foliage of the forest I saw the coach jerk forward, carrying on with its journey like nothing happened.

The jewels dug into the flesh of my palm in an unfamiliar manner.

This whole day has made me extremely uncomfortable to say the least, there were too many unanswered questions on my mind. Why had the Amber eyed leech given into a human girl with a useless rusty gun. She could have killed me. She _should_ have. _But she gave me her necklace._ Glancing down at the alien object in my hand, it felt to heavy, too expensive to be in my dirty grasp. I shoved it in the pocket of my oversized coat. _Out of sight out of mind_. I really couldn't afford to dwell on the oddity of this day right now. I was still in unfamiliar grounds and I didn't need to run into a more-hostile nomad in my journey home. I knew I never should have gone into the unfamiliar. It was stupid and dangerous. I know better than that…. I am better than that.

At least I have rent.

A canvass of deep green leaves obstructs the full effects of the day's sun. I wasn't lost but I wasn't confident of my location either, which was understandable in this forest. I needed to get higher up to know exactly where I was going. The sky was my best friend at this point as the soil paths were too similar in this part of the woods with little variation in tree species to act as location markers. Even the ground lacked the usual trail markings of animals, probably due to the dry soil - it hadn't rained in a while. Years exploring the forest allowed me to gain a rich understanding of its paths, species and inhabitants. I could track a bear down using its own shit. And I loved it. Being surrounded by dirt, mud, shit and trees is where I felt most at home. I loved the forest with all my soul. It was the only place I knew where I felt the most comfort, even in times like this where it felt like someone had replaced my stomach with a boulder. I felt like I could actually _breath_ here. Resting my head on the rough bark of the tree I took a moment to collect myself. I needed it after today. The symphony of bird songs was soothing enough for me to relax the tension in my shoulders I wasn't aware I has holding.

Sighing to myself, I opened my eyes before looking around for the right type of branch, low enough to grab and thick enough to hold my weight. Out the corner of my eye I saw a deer run out of a set of bushes with only a rustle of its presence, I spent a second to admire it's elegance and beauty before I noted the wild look in its eyes. Blinking, it was gone again.

I heard the snap of a dry branch before I heard _them_. It was the low rumble of their conversation I heard that sent the hairs on the back of my neck on fire, my heart dropped and a sudden cold sweat glazed my body _._ I couldn't make out how many only that they were here now.

Again, my heart sprinted in my rib cage. This time I didn't need to think I just ran.

 _I think that all the bad luck I was building up over the years decided today would be the best day to come crashing down_.

Guards and they were here.

I ran as fast as I could with every fibre of me, being extremely careful in not to make a sound as I weaved in and out of trees keeping my run silent but my frantic panting cut through the drumming in my ears.

My sprint was abruptly cut short by a unexpected pressure wrapping itself around my ankle before I was suddenly jerked up into the air upside down. My arrows fell out of my quiver crashing to the dirt ground. I grunted in discomfort. There was thick rope wrapped around my ankle resulting in me now dangling in mid-air. My right leg and arms hung uselessly around me. A bell jingled as I was yanked up into the air announcing my presence into the otherwise quiet woods. I managed to make some distance when I was running but now I might as well have a siren attached to my head.

When I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I was now suspended in a rope trap with a bunch of Shifter shitheads on their way to pretty much kill me.

 _And I thought the looming threat of having to sleep with Mike Newton could be the worst thing in my life._

Another twig snaps.

"I've got it!" I heard a low voice rumble in the near distance…

* * *

Until next time...

Make sure to turn on notifications!

Heya, I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

 **Big and dramatic things are to come in this story!**

Also do you guys want little recaps at the start of every chapter I don't know if they're everyone's cup of tea

Leave a comment on your thoughts and any recommendations.

As someone with dyslexia writing is really the only way I can practice and improve and I just want to spread the ideas I have crammed in my head!

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…**_

My sprint was abruptly cut short by an unexpected pressure wrapping itself around my ankle before I was suddenly jerked up into the air upside down. There was thick rope wrapped around my ankle resulting in me now dangling in mid-air. My right leg and arms hung uselessly around me.

When I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I was now suspended in a rope trap with a bunch of Shifter shitheads on their way to pretty much kill me.

 _And I thought the looming threat of having to sleep with Mike Newton could be the worst thing in my life._

Another twig snaps.

"I've got it!" I heard a low voice rumble in the near distance…

* * *

A lot of things happen when you think you're about to die. Your body goes into an extreme case of melt down where the pressure in your head feels like it's going to haemorrhage at any time. I was half expecting my nose to start running with blood. My heart felt as though it was on the verge of giving out which would be quickly followed by my lungs. The constant tugging burn of my right leg -as it held the weight of my body- was growing fast, it felt as though my leg would dislocate from my hips at any second, I'm surprised it hadn't already.

All the blood in my body had rushed to my head which wasn't making it any easier to think.

All I knew is that I didn't want to die. I may have had times where I felt like I deserved to, but right now I didn't and it wasn't the time for my egocentric self-loathing. It was fight or flight but in this circumstance and my current position, I had to fight to be able to get the fuck away, the mutts were too close for comfort and I didn't feel like catching fleas anytime soon.

 _Think. Think. Think. Think._

My mind was in a frenzy, even trying to focus my eyes on something was a struggle let alone trying to think of an escape plan. My ' _oh so brilliant'_ mind seemed to be dead set on trying to stab me in the back… _wait...stab… **stab**!_

 _A man without a knife was a man without a life_

If I recall correctly, Bonnie wasn't the only thing I had on me at this moment. In my original plan I had thought that I would be able to quickly catch a wild boar on my way home. My naive thinking that everything would go smoothly might just save my ass right now.

Hunting meant my arrows andddd...my trusty knife.

It took every muscle in my stomach, neck and back to swing my half my body upwards, with my first attempt failing I tried again with only little success. Third time was the charm, I managed to grab enough of my right boot for leverage. My neck strained to keep itself up as I fumbled with my boot from the awkward angle, my fingers grazed the halt of the hunting knife (which was securely tucked away). Once able to grasp enough of the handle I ripped it out, a minuscule amount of relief washed over me. Using what strength I could conjure up, I swung my body up a little more to grab the rough fibres of the rope around my ankle. The texture scrapped again my skin as I clung on to it. With shaky hands the blade hacked into the rope.

Sawing into the rope seemed to be useless taking years with little anvil. My mind was in too much of a hysteria to contemplate how hard I was sawing into the rope at the rate I was before I had the air knocked out of me with the weight of the earth hitting my back.

The sudden lack of air in my lungs caused me to cough. The world was spinning and kept going in and out of focus. Using my forearms I rolled my body on to my front. I clenched my eyes tight trying to get some form of focus back. Both my forearms held me up as I moved my knees to support my body before I could stand. My hood drooped over my dizzy head while a bead of sweat dripped from my forehead and rolled off the tip of my nose. I channelled what energy I had left to prepare myself to run again, I brought one knee up preparing to support the weight of my frame.

Out of nowhere a significant force fell onto back shoving me back down to the ground, with my limbs flailing out from under me. Twigs and small rocks dug sharply into my cheeks as my face was crushed to the ground. A profound sharp burn in my side spiked through my body all the while I continued to choke from a lack of air.

" _Pathetic_ "

The voice was deep and rocked through every nerve in my body.

The force that had shoved me down previously now moved to the side of my ribs. The force, I now recognise as a boot, shoved into my side where my body rocked till I was now laying on my back. His boot dug into the already growing pain in my side, which wasn't making it any easier to breathe - every inhale felt like a hollow wheeze.

"Open your eyes thief" His instruction was commanding and far from a request. It oozed authority. I hadn't even realised my eyes were still tightly clenched together.

My cloak was roughly snatched up by the fabric around my neck, the rest of my body fell limp as it was wrenched up off the ground. A fist tightly clenched around the cloth of my now air suspended body (for the second time today). His hot breath washed over my face it didn't necessarily smell unpleasant but the lack of personal space made me want to heave, I turned my face away from, it still not daring to open my eyes.

His very existence made me sick, it made my skin itch like it was covered in bugs.

Apparently the combination of my silence and lack of willingness to comply with his demands didn't make him a happy puppy, a snarl escaped from his mouth. I felt his other giant hand swing up and rip the hood off my head, it was the only thing providing me some sense of protection, now I felt truly exposed and naked.

Sun beats through my clenched eyelids, I give in, I open them and regret it instantly. I'm blinded by the sudden change of light but this only lasts momentarily. Then I was face to face with something far worse than the blinding sun... _him_.

 _He was disgusting._

Okay, to anyone else but myself, they might have considered him to be somewhat...decent...I suppose in a way. I begrudgingly had to admit that to any other female his face was... _okay_. His face was carved with high cheekbones, structured jaw, plump (currently sneering) lips, deep brow, and the Shifter trademark bronze complexion. His eyes were the darkest shade of brown -border line black- and we're blazing with pure anger aimed solely at me.

His eyes were what shook my very core with repulsion, the amount of hate in them.

 _Even the prettiest paintings can be made with shit_.

I didn't breathe. I don't think I could. It was like having a rabid dog snarling -frothing at the mouth- inches from your face.

"You're female" he stated simply, his face unchanged. He was watching me carefully.

 _No shit_

Nice to see that even though I'm about to die, with my murder inches from my face, I can still be my sarcastic piece of crap self.

"Jacob? Any sign of them?" another deep voice questions from the far distance. _So the beast has a name huh._ He breaks eye contact with me, glancing up at the forest surrounding us.

"No…go south with the pack" he orders over his shoulder, then he lets go of my coat.

Once again, my back drops straight back down to the hard earth (again) the wind rushes from my lungs out my mouth with a grunt. I can only imagine the types of bruises I'll have tomorrow…if I survive that long. My bones ache but I force the pain to the back of my mind, it was the least of my worries.

"Stand up, you look pathetic" his frame looms over me in what can only be described as (to put it mildly) intimidating. I felt like a child in comparison, it's not my genetic fault the fleabags were made to be super tall and insanely strong.

I resentfully got on my knees to stand ignoring the dull protest of my sore joints. I stood up too quickly having to steady myself with my other foot. That's when my shields went up. If I couldn't flight I sure in hell am gonna put up a fight. Dusting myself off before I straightened my back, holding my head high I maintained direct eye contact with the mutt. My breaths came out strong and deliberate out from my nose. He continued to observe me.

"Why were you in the forest?" He seemed to have only one tone of voice…and that being commanding.

"I was hunting" I couldn't look at him in the eye as I stretched the truth, so I looked to the side where I noted my intact arrows, looks like I was lucky and I landed centimetres from them after my 'escape'. Bending down I collected them and placed them back into their quiver along with the knife that lay idly on the ground in to my boot. It wasn't technically a lie, I had been out to hunt...just in more ways than one.

He rose an eyebrow "For?"

The corner of my lips rose on one side as I looked at the big dog.

" _Wolf_ …I needed a new rug" it was a cheap shot but what have I got to lose.

As soon as the words left my mouth I was slammed against the bark of the tree behind me with his hand wrapped around my throat. The arrows on my back rattled in sync with the -now too familiar- thud of my body against a hard surface. My poor back was truly being abused today. His hold wasn't tight, I could still breathe, but it was a warning of who was in control here, who had the power, it was a warning. He didn't push his body against mine but I could still feel the heat that his body emitted

"Do not disrespect me _little girl_ " he spat, his teeth exposed in a sneer inches from mine.

"You don't intimidate me _mutt_ " I spat back.

"So you say" He withdrew his hand from my throat but didn't move back.

"Why were you in this forest" he repeated, his tone was more aggravated this time.

"I told you…I was hunting" my answer didn't please him it only seemed to add fuel to the fire, he pinned his hands to the tree, one beside each side of my head, pinning me in. Reminding me that he was the one with the authority. It was all about who had the power here, truly animal behaviour.

I continue "I needed deer skin for leather" his arms drop from beside my head while he takes a step back but his eyes never break from mine.

"Hunting?" I nodded "I don't think you need one of these for hunting?" He moved his hand to his belt and pulled out my rusted pistol.

 _The bastard had my gun. When had he got my gun. How had he got it? I had placed it back into my coat holster when I ran away earlier._

Bile rose to my throat. He was playing me. Trying to make me shoot myself in my own foot. I trained myself not to panic and to keep my breathing even. He continued but took a step forward again so our chests were almost touching.

"You want to know something funny?" He paused but didn't wait for a reply "That knife you have there...the one you used to cut yourself free from our little rope trap earlier...it has the Alby family crest on the halt…do you want to know something funnier? I'm friends with Lord Alby and he told me that him and his coachman were robbed at gunpoint last fall by a cloaked figure when travelling, say by...I don't know your height" I could see the gloating in his eyes they sparkled with a twisted glee, the spider had caught me in his trap.

This right here was his favourite part, I could tell, it's what got his dick hard (figuratively). The hunt. It's what all wild predators lived for and this is what he lives for, catching criminals.

I swallowed.

"I bought it off some guy" it was a weak attempt.

"Common little thief, we both know you're lying" he was enjoying this. He was enjoying playing with his meal before he killed it. _Sick bastard_. "I bet if you were to empty your pockets right now you would have some more suspicious items on you that aren't necessarily yours". He inches his head forward and on instinct I flinched back only proving his point right. He smiled to himself.

 _Dick_.

There was a small fire that was starting to take over my whole body from my toes up. My fear was taken over by the desperate need to survive and anger crawled its way up my chest. The musk that poured from his body only made me want to run away even more. I looked away from him, trying to focus on anything, blocking out him trying to make him think he wasn't getting to me.

I wanted to scream, cry, throw up and down right beat up his ass to within an inch of his life. My chest was heaving now, like an infant before a tantrum.

That's what pissed me so much about Shifters (well one of the many deep seeded reasons), they got to me, their presence made me afraid, they made me scared... hell right now I was **terrified**. There came a point in my life where I refused to feel fear...to feel like a victim. It had once governed me but I refused to appear like the sorry little girl that the town once painted me as. I was a grown woman soon to turn 18, I was alone but that was how I enjoyed it, I was independent, I may be poor but I was free.

 _I am not weak_. _He won't get to me._

"You are aware I have to arrest you little thief" he relished.

My head snapped back to his "You have no proof"

"I have your pistol, your…I mean _Lord Alby's_ knife and whatever's in your pockets along with a good handful of Lords and Ladies I'm sure are willing to identify you at a drop of a hat"

"No" I whisper

"What did you say little thief?" he chuckled darkly "I thought you said no"

I look him dead in the eye. My skin feels alright. Mama always told me I was never good at handling my anger and that my tongue will get me in trouble, well and right now I think she's right.

"Are you deaf as well as being a bitch? I said no"

I knew what I said would get a reaction. He tried to play with me so I had every right to play with him. His brows furrowed with rage in a split second as he moves his hand upwards. _Bingo, the mutt fell for the bone._ As he inches closer to me the maneuver one if my legs between his 'battle stance' you could call it.

I'm not ashamed to admit I'll play dirty if it means that I'll live.

In one swift motion my knee makes strong contact with the shifters crotch. Expectedly, he grunts and doubles over, when I grab the back of his neck to hold as leverage while my knee makes another visit but to his nose this time. I hear the sickening crunch of bone before I dash off.

My legs are contradictions as I run, they feel like jelly but lead at once. I don't care where I'm running as long as it's far away from him and any other Shifter. I avoid north recalling his previous orders to the rest of them. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life, the burning I felt in my body before only intensifies. Every nerve in my body feels like it's in a state of hypersensitivity.

I grab on to a low hanging branch and do the action that has become so natural to me, I swing my body up on to the tree branch before balancing. My mind goes into a state of tunnel vision of the path I have to take, focusing only on the task ahead. Climbing as quickly as I can, I no longer care about how much my hands are being scratched up. I jump and climb from tree branch to tree branch with not a fear about my safety from this height in my mind. The only safety concern is my safety from him.

I hear him. I can feel his presence approaching me in the back of my mind.

I know he could track me down at any point in this forest, he's fully capable of it. But my body is on autopilot. Climbing and jumping. Jumping and climbing. I stop for a second and my eyes dart around the forest floor for his oversized body.

I cant miss him. He looks even more pissed off than before.

He's under me about to climb up the same tree. I underestimated his speed. I was stupid but there's no time to dwell I have to do _something_.

Something radical

Without thinking much about it my arm scrambles behind me to swing my bow off my body, I grab it and an arrow. My hands shake as I position the arrow onto the arrow rest, I close one eye as I aim. My breathing comes out shaky.

 _You can do this….you can do this…_

I pull my arm back feeling the resistance of the string...and...let go.

It breaks through the air audibly instantly followed by it breaking through his skin in milliseconds. A red ring grows around where the arrow has lodged itself on his white shirt. His hand reaches to grab the wound on reflex, hissing in pain.

My shot was successful.

The arrow was now firmly lodged into the bicep of his arm, deep enough to take a few minutes for his voodoo Shifter powers to start to kick in. I only shot his arm to prevent him from climbing up the tree, the thought of that arrow lodged somewhere else like his heart had admittedly crossed my mind but I'm not like them, I won't lower myself to their level. Even if it wouldn't kill him, it was still an attempt to.

I only wanted to wound him for me to get a good enough head start. My arrows were coated in Night Berry, a bright yellow berry that could knock a bear out in seconds. I coated the head with the berries when hunting. This was if the arrow didn't kill them on contact I didn't want them suffering in pain as they bled out, the effect of the berries let them go painlessly. At best it would make him disorientated for a while before his body broke it down.

Without a glance back, I continued to swing my body around the skyline of the trees. As I gained distance my breathing became more if a battle than an instinct. I needed to think of a plan rapidly, it was the only way I'd get out of this purgatory.

He could track me down quite easily using his wolfy senses meaning I'd have to figure a way to cover up my scent somehow... _fast_.

I needed to tap more into my senses and not just my instincts. I could smell moss... meaning I was in a damp part of the woods. The trees where getting harder to leap from with their density decreasing meaning I was probably approaching a break in the forest. Geese flew above me. It clicked. A lake, I was heading towards a lake. And it was a blessing.

A lake would mean that I would be able to wash away the potency of my scent in the water possibly then using some mud to cover myself in to completely mask my scent. I had to work fast he would be healing anytime soon if not right now and would be on my tail again. I took a second to catch my breath giving a panicked look behind me before turning back to my decided path. I bent my knees and prepared for impact.

The soil was softer here and cushioned my fall pleasantly. I took a moment to assess my surroundings.

The trees broke out to a wide oval shape where a sizeable lake lay meters away. Trees wrap around the perimeter of the edge while duckweed coats the top of the water giving the appearance of grass, cattail are scattered around in groups to the side. This wasn't a pretty lake by any standards, it resembled more of a bog than a lake but beggars can't be choosers. The few ducks that are there do not seem phased by my presence.

The smell of dead fish hits me in a wave and it's hard not to gag. A sudden idea springs to mind while looking at _beautiful_ sight of the washed up dead fish washed. Acting fast I take off my cloak and undo the strings of my shirt then proceed to strip it off my body.

As disgusting as this all was about to be it was my best bet. At the end of the day he had the abilities of a super dog and that included the ability to track down its prey using smell from miles away. Taking my shirt to my hands I grab the dead fish and wrap my shirt around it like a bundle, my shirt had the strongest of my scent from having to wear it for a couple of days, the dead fish (I hoped) would attract a bear of something of that nature and drag my scent with it. Or in the least cover my smell up putting him off my trail. I threw the bundle back into the treeline of the woods and got to work putting my cloak back on.

I tried to prepare myself for the cold as best I could but the only thing I could do was get in and out as fast as possible. Taking a few cautious steps in, the cold wrapped itself around my ankles, up my calves then knees until it swept around my thighs. The water made the fabric of my pants stick to me like a second skin. I inhaled deeply before plunging my head under the water and holding myself under for a few seconds. The shock of the temperature paralysed my body in its wake, breaking above the surface I sputter for air. My hair fell from the makeshift leather strip tie I had put it in this morning and coats my face. My chest heaves with the desire for air. My hands claw away the hair from my eyes and face before making my way out, the water makes my steps heavy. Falling to my knees I grab handfuls of mud and smear it on my arms, chest, legs and coat, trying to cover up my scent as best I could.

Quite frankly, it smelt like shit, but hell...If it meant a better chance of escaping the mutt _alive_ then call me a walking turd. It was hard not to gag from the smell of it. My whole body including my hair was now caked in it.

What a fucking beautiful sight I bet.

If my knowledge serves me correctly I was by Thurston Lake. Which was good news in a way. I couldn't go home, it was too far away from here I'd never be able to get back before nightfall. These forests where enough of a death wish in the day but it was pure suicide to be out at night. But I knew a friend up north that lived on the border of the Shifter grounds, enough to still gain its protection but far away enough for their family not to be bothered by any of _them_. If I kept up a good enough pace I'd be able to get there just before the sun started to make it's decent.

I kept up an even paced jog, not even taking small breaks to stretch out my muscles. I mainly went into a state of automatic movement, I was efficiently approaching where I needed to go. My lungs felt as though they were going to split in half, my muscles burning and my legs like jelly I was ready to collapse. By now the mud had crusted itself onto my body like a new layer.

I don't think I had ever been so happy to see a church in all my life. After today I was willing to thank whatever God possible. The church was a grey stoned structure with ivy vines scaling the side of it while delicate stain glass windows spread around the sides.

I made my way to the wide oak doors. It always felt weird/out of place being here _with the whole thou shall not steal_ and all.

The building was empty, it usually was this time of week and day. I would sometimes visit here just to think. I wasn't a religious person, mama took me here once when I was very young thinking she could be welcomed more into the community if she went to Sunday mass like the rest of the town. I found the quietness of the place to be calming, and you were never alone here which was also comforting sometimes.

"Angela?" My voice echoed around me, I waited for a reply but with no sign of her I tried again only louder, she was _always_ here, "Angela!" I heard a slight squeal and a drop of a tin dish crash to the floor behind me, spinning round I saw the wide caramel eyes of my dear old friend Angela Weber.

She was what reminded me that all the world wasn't entirely damned, her heart was gold and her intentions were always pure. She was a few years older than myself but was still blissfully ignorant of the evil and hurt in the world, which I always envied her for. She was the pastor's daughter and the towns makeshift midwife/nurse trained by her mother, she spent all her free time in the church providing medical care for those who couldn't afford to visit the local doctor. It's how we had first met.

I was only eleven years old when I had mastered the act of perfectly climbing trees...or so I thought. With one overzealous misplacement of my foot I had fallen out of the tallest elder tree in the towns marketplace when trying to get a better view of the Punch and Judy puppet show that afternoon. Upon falling I had landed wonkey onto my ankle making it excruciating to walk. At the same time Angie had been getting supplies for her mother when she saw my hunched figure wobbling in an attempt to walk. She had taken pity on my pain and wanted to help. I wasn't used to peoples kindness, I'm still not, especially the unconditional kind like Angie's, so naturally, I was cautious of her intentions. I had tried to get her to leave me alone, repeatedly telling her I was perfectly fine and basically to fuck off, but she was unrelenting. She refused to take no as an answer, and all but carried me to the side of the market square. I was kicking and trying to scratch my way out but she was just calm and patient with me. We sat together in the shade of the elder trees as she scolded me for being reckless while wrapping my ankle with the cloth of my jacket. We sat there talking for hours until the sun looked as though it was about to set, she told me where to find her saying that she lived in God's house (only confusing my eleven year old self more) and that the doors were always open.

It took me years for me to even start to trust her, to let her in. I still struggle sometimes, but just like when I was a child, she is always calm and patient. She had showed me unconditional care from the moment she first saw me and has continued since.

As we grew, we grew into completely differently people, she being a few years older than I went through the normal motions that any young woman would. Summer fairs, courting, finding a husband ect. She was set to wed the local blacksmith Ben Cheney this fall, after years of shy side eyes from both of them as childhood friends. I on the other hand certainly didn't have the same experiences as her but I wasn't going to wallow, I was living with what cards I was dealt with, making the best of it.

I glanced at my dear friend trying to see if anything had changed since the last time I had seen her, we could go months without each other's company but still feel as though no time has passed. Nothing had changed, she was still the natural beauty I cared for. Her light brown hair was tied in a simple plait down her back and her eyes always warm and her smile kind. Her face was soft with slim round features making her look ironically angelic.

"Bella?.. Is that you?" She asked cautiously still in surprise "Oh gosh, why are you covered in mud?" her voice was worried

"Aye, its your lover come back to seduce you away from your betrothed, the mud is all part of the seduction" she smiled a little.

"Isabella, what happened?"

 _Oh no the full name_

I clenched my fists, I hated asking her for favours it made me feel needy and dependent...Everything I wasn't.

"I just had a little _issue_ today. No biggie I promise, but would it be okay if I could wash up and sleep at yours tonight, I really need to go to town tomorrow and I couldn't make it back in time to reach mine".

The world hadn't stop spinning after today's drama and rent was still due tomorrow. I would have to get the vamps necklace pawned at Olde Walton Forges shop. The guy was as straight with the law as a fiddlers elbow (not very). I'd have to make it into town by early afternoon to be able to be back in time to go to Newton's to pay rent, then travel home safely, I might have enough spare change to pick up dinner.

I **had** to go to town tomorrow, not only for the money but like hell am I going to let the mockery that was today be for nothing.

 _Maybe if there was enough time left in the day I could go visit Mama._

Angie gave me doubtfully look with her lips in a tight line.

"I promise I'll get you some peaches the next time I'm in that neck of the woods and I'll sweep the church halls you hate that job" they were her weakness and she knew it. She shoulders relaxed with a sigh. Even if she suspected something fishy was up she wouldn't say anything unless I did.

"Finnneeee" she pretended to act annoyed but the small telltale tug of her lips gave her away. "But no touching anything til you're in a bathtub, you look like and old sow"

A laugh slipped out of my chest at her playful jab, it was like a massive sigh of relief, Angela was the one person I could truly relax around. There was no self built amour on, I was able just to be _me_ , no tough guy act...just Bella. I took a step forward opening my arms wide as I can and pretend as though I'm going in to hug her, she let out a squeal before dashing out of reach, I quickly chased after her.

 _It's not like I've done enough running today_

* * *

Until next time...

Please leave any thoughts, comments, suggestions or just a good olde review

I thank you guys for the love last chapter

 _\- Lets just say big things might happen next chapter -_

xXx


End file.
